


He Loves You Back

by HintehDehPengu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HintehDehPengu/pseuds/HintehDehPengu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the state of New York, one of America's fifty children. You're always dragged along to the World Conference by your friends, but you enjoy it... for one reason only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Loves You Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cabbagiez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cabbagiez/gifts).



> Reader can be either male OR female, I didn't add any masculine or feminine words. At least, I tried not to...
> 
> Oh, and this work IS for my friend Cabbagiez. BUT ANYBODY CAN READ IT!
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY.

You ran your hand through your perfectly coloured hair. Although it seemed to you that Germany was after Italy, you were so wrong. You're not even a country! You're technically a state. The State of New York! One of America's fifty children. You don't see him much, but are still dragged along to all the world meetings by your Eastern friends. There's Italy, you made pasta with him ONCE and now he won't leave you alone. There's Japan, you watch anime and read manga with him all the time! And there's Germany... where do you start? He's everything you've ever wanted. Sure, there's the 'age difference' but who really cares?

You look around the room, not sure whether to sit with America or Germany. All of a sudden, Canada surprises you. "Oh! Uncle Canada!" you say, smiling. "Hi, New York." he smiles. "Yo, New York. Who ya talkin' to?" America walked over. "I'm talking to Canada..." you say, biting your lip. You look back over to the meeting, and Italy is waving a white flag. You know he wants you to come over. "Who's Canada?" America asked, laughing slightly. "Your brother." you say, rolling your eyes. "Oh, that's right. Hey, bro!" America scratched the back of his head, awkwardly. "Hi..." Canada said, before going invisible again.

You begin to make your way over to Italy, but you're tackled down by England. "Aaah!" you scream. "Get off! Get off!!" you start shoving at England. "Sorry, chap. Thought you were France." England said, jumping up. "Oh Briiitaaain." France's voice echoed throughout the entire room. "I'd hide if I were you." you say, rushing off to Italy. You see England and France fighting in the background, and were waiting for Germany to bellow for everybody to shut up. "CIAO NEW YORK!" Italy yells. "SILENCE!" Germany shouted. "We better get some work done today. ENGLAND, FRANCE. SIT DOWN!" England and France stopped fighting, brushed themselves off, and sat down in their proper seats.

The conference went on for the most boring four hours of your life. But it was fun, since you spent most of it staring at Germany. America gave his presentation on global warming, as per usual, it was deemed 'stupid' and 'not relevant'. "What?? Dudes, these robots could put an END to global warming!" America huffed, crossing his arms. "Where are we going to get the materials to BUILD the robots, America?!" England shouted, putting his thumbs down in disapproval. "I'm pretty sure Japan is close to making robots... right?" America looked to Japan, and so did everyone else. "No, America-chan. Not really..." Japan coughed. Everyone groaned, putting their attention back to America. He sighed, before sitting down. You facepalm.

 

After the conference was over, you walk out to see Greece chatting with Japan. "I'm going cat watching later, want to come?" Greece asked. "Sorry, Greece-san. I'm hanging out with Italy, Germany and New York." Japan sighed. "Can I come?" Greece had a blank expression on his face, as he looked over to you. "Up to New York-chan." Japan sighed, looking over to you as well. "W-well, um." you stutter, before being surprised by Italy. "CIAO NEW YORK!" he yells. "Come on, Italy. I don't want to be as deaf as Sussex." you sigh. "Sussex? HAH! That's a funny name." America was also here now. "Excuse you, that's one of my counties." England coughed. "Oh... sorry." America quickly rushed off. "Has a thing for France, so I've heard..." England tutted, walking off. "Guten tag." Germany sighed, leaning against the wall. You quickly remember that Greece had asked you something. "Yeah, sure. Tag along, dude." you sigh, and Greece smiled. "Can we go now, Germany? Germany, Germany!" Italy was pestering him, and you really did feel sorry for him. But, that was Italy. "Okay! Let's just go." Germany didn't seem as demanding. You shrugged the thought off, and followed your friends, and Greece, to wherever it is you were going.

 

Berlin really was lovely. Germany lead everybody through the Brandenburg Gate, and they soon found a park. "Germany, I'm-." Italy was interrupted. "Feliciano! Human names in public." Germany whispered. "Sorry, Ludwig." Italy squeaked. Germany nodded, and continued to lead everybody to the nearest park bench. The five of you sat down. Greece and Japan had occupied themselves with a cat they had found, and Italy found a playpark and was swinging on the swings. This just left you and Germany... "Surprised it's Feliciano on the swings and not you." he laughed slightly, before coughing. You laugh too. You could see he was trying to avoid using your human name. You didn't really have one, America never named you as humans. "Um, I was wondering something..." Germany sighed, he looked like he was blushing a little. "What is it?" you ask. He put his arm around you, and your eyes widened. "I just wanted to ask... would you get a drink with me some time?" he swallowed the build-up of spit. You were shocked at this. You still didn't know if he meant it in a friendly way or not... "There's a place not far from here... Pru-." he stopped himself. "Gilbert and I go there a lot, to drink." he smiled at you. "Ludwig! Ludwig!!" Italy was calling. You both turn your heads. "Can you push me?" he grinned. Germany sighed, retracting his arm from around you. "I'll be right back." he smiled slightly, and ran to go and push Italy. You watched as Italy kept yelling at Germany to not push so hard, or that he wasn't pushing hard enough. "FELICIANO!" he ended up yelling, and pushed the swing as hard as he could. Italy flew off. He, luckily, hit the sand. It still looked like it hurt a ton. You ran over, to see if he was alright. "Feli? Are you okay?" you helped him up. "Sì. I'm fine!" Italy jumped up, brushing the sand off. "Sorry, Feliciano..." Germany muttered. "You should go get a drink with New York." Italy whispered. Germany sighed. "Shall we?" he outstretched his hand. You nod, and take his hand. Italy waved you off, yelling how cute you were together. "Honda! You got pictures, right?!" Greece yelled. "Yes, yes Heracles. I did." Japan began showing him the pictures on his phone. You smiled at them, and they smiled back.

 

When you'd finally gotten to the bar, Germany ordered you both a beer. You sat drinking and talking for almost a full hour, before you had to go. "Wait, before you go..." Germany turned your head toward him. He laid a kiss on your lips, and you took the opportunity to kiss him back. It was nothing too steamy, just a peck of the lips. You smile, blush racing up your face. "See you tomorrow, Ludwig." you rush out the door, happy as can be.

"Where have you been?!" America yelled. "I was with Germany." you smile. "Makin' out with him?" America joked. "No, but close to." you walk past him. "Wait, what?" you left America confused for the rest of the night. He never bothered confronting you or Germany.

When you had to go back home, you ended up being CLOSE to making out with Germany. But he pulled away, saying he wasn't ready for that. You smile as you walk off with Canada and America into the airport. Until next month Germany... until next month.


End file.
